


breathless

by Mertiya



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Dom!Zero | Niles, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Niles is sort of bad at feelings, Occasional gratuitous use of metaphors, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Sub!My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, The aftercare is mostly implied but it's there, The avatar doesn't care, mostly anyway, soft bdsm though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: The war is difficult and consuming.  Niles makes it stop.





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so I've been playing through Revelation again and I romanced Niles and he made that snide remark about “you’ve showed me love can be just as important as pain” pause fade to white “let’s share plenty of both” and so
> 
> this happened.
> 
> Oops?
> 
> Niles is being careful, for Niles, but I still wouldn't recommend trying this at home.

            I’m exhausted. I don’t think this war will ever end. Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking when I refused to choose an allegiance, and it all spins in my head until I want to crawl into a hole and hide. Even now, when Ryoma and Xander are fighting at my side, I can’t help but question myself. Every day, a new injury. Every day, a new loss. I’m breaking under the strain.

            It’s dark in my quarters by the time I stumble in, and for a moment, I forget. I’m expecting to be swallowed by my loneliness, but instead, there’s a pair of warm arms around me. Niles. I sink against him and breathe in the rough scent of his sweat. In a moment I’m mouthing across his collarbone, and he’s chuckling darkly in my ear. “Welcome home, little prince,” he murmurs. “Wasting no time, I see.”

            “Make me forget,” I say into his chest. I can’t look at him. I can’t see myself reflected in his gaze.

            “Your word is my command.”

            “No,” I tell him, put my hands flat on his chest and push him backwards. “I don’t want to command. Not tonight.”

            “Oh, _don’t_ you?”

            “Please,” I beg. I shouldn’t be begging, should I? But if I can’t beg my husband, who can I beg?

            “Get your clothes off,” he tells me roughly, and I sigh with relief. I strip off my soft robes and perch awkwardly, naked, on the side of the bed. Niles is still clothed, except for his eye patch, which he’s removed so that I can see the scar.

            It’s not as if we haven’t shared a bed before. We’ve been married for a whole week, after all, and there were—activities—before even that. Mostly just in the vein of hurried mutual handjobs, though. But the dark glint in Niles’ single good eye suggests something different. For some reason I think of a falcon, unhooded. I drop my gaze again, quickly.

            He’s beside me on the bed, moving swiftly again. “If you need me to stop,” he murmurs. “If you need your command back, then say _Hoshido_.” I cough out something that’s part laugh, part gasp, but I manage a nod. “Is that a yes, little prince?” he asks, and I feel his breath moist against my neck.

            “Yes,” I whisper. “Yes. _Please_. Niles. Ni—” The final word breaks off into a strangled noise as he slides a hand between my legs. My eyes slide shut without protest. He jerks me twice, rough and painful without lubrication, but I don’t care; it’s sensation and it’s something to focus on.

            “On your knees,” he tells me, and I sink down boneless to the soft carpet beside the bed. “Shut your eyes.” I do. I hear the rustle of cloth and then his hand is on my head, guiding me forward, momentarily hesitant. My lips brush the end of his erection, and he hisses softly. “Open your mouth and suck, your Highness.” There’s a mocking edge to his final words, and I’m whimpering, but my mouth’s open, taking him in as best I can, lathing my tongue around the bottom and then sucking. I can’t take him in entire; I’ve rarely done this before, and I’ll probably choke if I do.

            Gods, I’m hard. I want to touch myself, but he hasn’t told me to, so I don’t know if I’m allowed to. His hand on my head is firm but not rough as he moves me forward and backward, not quite fucking my face but—not quite _not_. I moan around him, saliva trickling from the corners of my mouth.

            “You like it rough, prince?” Niles says above me. He’s faintly breathless, but sounds amused. I’m—there’s sensation spiking through me, groin to belly to chest. I’m pretty sure I’m making a noise, but I’ve no idea if it’s coherent. “Ah, _fuck_ ,” Niles groans, and then he tugs me back, hard enough to hurt. I whine as he slips out of my mouth. “Can’t have you getting me off just yet,” he says, and I feel lips on mine, teeth caressing my lower lip. “Much as I’d love to come inside your pretty mouth.”

            “Please,” I whine.

            “Be quiet,” he tells me, and I shut my mouth, rocking against my heel. Every brush of sensation is enough to make me gasp. “Stop that,” Niles says sharply. A hand on the back of my neck lifts me up, and then he’s shoving me down onto the bed. I’m on my back, and his hands are sliding across my sides. My eyes flutter open, and I see him bending across me. His right eye is a ruin of white scars, and I’m reaching up to touch it before I can stop myself. Niles frowns, catching my hand and pinning it to the bed. “That’s not very obedient, is it?” he asks me.

            “I just—I needed to see you,” I whisper.

            “You’ll have to be punished for that.” His voice is throaty and low, and I moan again, high in my throat. His other hand is cupping my thigh, sliding higher. Sometime when my eyes were shut he coated it in something slippery, and I feel myself tensing up—I can’t stop—and then there’s a finger inside me, heat rising to my cheeks. He lets go of my wrist and then his other hand is on my throat. “Shut your eyes,” he growls, and I do, again. His hand tightens on my throat, and his fingers work inside me as I arch my throat and strain for breath. Dizzy, dim pleasure bursts in my skull, fizzing around my eyes, mixing with pain in my chest.

            His hand goes loose and I gasp, flooding my lungs with air. I can’t help it; my eyes fly open at the same instant, just in time to catch the small, fond smile on his lips before it flickers back away. Determinedly, I shut them again. “Niles,” I beg. “ _Niles_.” I widen my legs, arch my back again. He slips another finger in; I’m not sure how many that is. The hand tightens again.

            I’m spinning, caught in the dim space between awareness and unconsciousness, and Niles is holding me there by main force. I’ve no doubt he could break me like this, break me between his hands and let me fall, but he doesn’t. He holds me there with as much care as an artist molding clay in his hands.   Finally, he lets go and lets me take three huge, long breaths. “Hook your legs around my waist,” he says, and I do. “Aren’t you a clever little slut?” he asks me, but somehow his voice hangs and cracks on the word and it comes out as loving as anyone has ever whispered my name. “Hold on,” he tells me, and this time I can hear the smirk. I clutch at the bed as he positions my legs and thrusts into me.

            My cock slaps at my belly as he fucks me, deep and hard and thorough, each stroke hitting a spot inside me that sends ecstasy sparking up through me, and then his hands are on my throat again, working it in time with the movements of his hips. I’m crying, I think; at least, there’s moisture trickling out of my eyes. It’s so much; it’s too much. There’s just this great dark space behind my eyelids and Niles inside me and Niles’ hands controlling my connection to the rest of the world. Niles’ words dark in my ears. “You whore, you slut, you’d take anything I gave you and drink it down, wouldn’t you?”

            “Yes,” I gasp, from one breath to the next. “Yes, yes, _yes_.”

            And then his teeth are in my shoulder, and he’s choking my name as he comes between my legs, a hand leaving my throat to touch my painful cock, just enough so that I come too. I come and come and come till I don’t think there’s anything left, and the dark spaces invert into white.

            Next thing I know, I’m curled on my side on the bed, limp and trembling and crying. Niles has an arm slung across my shoulders, and he’s making shushing noises and rubbing circles across my back. “You okay?” he asks, and I nod, tiredly.

            “I didn’t know how much I needed—” I squeeze my eyes shut. “—that. Being gone. Not having to deal with being who I am for a little while.”

            “Whatever you need from me, I’m yours,” he says seriously. “Bonus if it’s that much fun.” He bites at my ear gently. “But you’re the one who—” he noses into my neck, “—I wouldn’t have thought there was any love left in me,” he tells me quietly. “So thank you for proving me wrong.”

            I turn in exhaustion and kiss the white scars over his eye. “I love you,” I tell him, and that gives me the strength for one simple order. “Hold me.”

            And he does.


End file.
